List of Magicians
In the Bartimaeus Trilogy, the ruling class in modern times are Magicians, who run the Government of England almost exclusively. As such, many of the characters in the series are Magicians. The following is a list of those appearing: Note: This list contains (SPOILERS) fates of some characters! Read the book for awesome thrills!!... before rechecking here. Major Characters * [[Rupert Devereaux|'Rupert Devereaux']] - was the charismatic Prime Minister of England. * [[Henry Duvall|'Henry Duvall']] - was the Chief of Police during the first two books. * [[Simon Lovelace|'Simon Lovelace']] - was the main antagonist of The Amulet of Samarkand. * [[Quentin Makepeace|'Quentin Makepeace']] - was a playwright in the Magician British Empire. * [[Nathaniel|'John Mandrake/Nathaniel']] - was one of the three main protagonists of the Trilogy. Minor Characters *'Harold Button - '''A scholar, book collector, teacher of Jones in Ptolemy's Gate and became part of the Interim Magicians Council as Home Minister at the end of the book. Button was a magician of little power but has a "wider" view of the world. * '''Bruce Collins' - The Home Secretary of the British Empire. He was killed after becoming a hybrid. * Jane Farrar '- was an assistant to the Chief of Police Henry Duvall. * '''George Ffoukes '-''' '''A member of the Ministry of Internal Affairs in The Golem's Eye and a fourth-level magician. He was the master of the djinni Queezle. * '''Marmeduke Fry - The Previous Minister of Foreign Affairs, until he was killed by an imp concealed in a pie when he attempted to negotiate peace with American revolutionaries. * Harlequin '-' 'a British spy in Prague. * '''Helen Malbindi - '''Information Minister in the second book and Foreign Minister in the third book. She was killed after becoming a hybrid * '''Carl Mortensen - '''The Home Secretary in the second book and Minister of War in the third book. He was killed after becoming a hybrid * 'Sholto Pinn - was a shopkeeper and collector of magical items. He had the loyal service of a foliot - Simpkin. * Rebecca Piper - 'The assistant to Mandrake in the third book and becomes the de facto Prime Minister of the Interim Magicians' Council at the end of the book. * 'Julius Tallow - 3rd level Magician and Minister of Internal Affairs. He caused Jakob Hyrnek's scars. * Arthur Underwood - Nathaniel's first master and Minister of Internal Affairs. * Martha Underwood '- the wife of Arthur and surrogate mother to Nathaniel. * 'Jessica Whitwell - Nathaniel's second master and Security Minister. Conspirators: * [[Clem Hopkins|'Clem Hopkins']] - a subordinate of Makepeace; possibly a commoner who learnt low level magic. * Rufus Lime '- a friend of Lovelace and Makepeace. * '''Clive Jenkins '- a subordinate of Makepeace; employee of the British Government - a secretary; a magician in his twenties; slender; has oiled ginger hair; and, wears glasses. * '''Withers - a subordinate of Makepeace; a little man with nasal voice. * Berk - a subordinate of Makepeace; a bandy-legged man. * Bess - a subordinate of Makepeace; a dull-faced slatternly woman. * Palmer - a subordinate of Makepeace; a middle-aged 2nd level magician who works at the Home Office (a department); he was stabbed through the heart presumably for rejecting (out of fear?) the proposal of Makepeace (of summoning a spirit into oneself). Historical Magicians * Benjamin Disraeli - was a former magician and Prime Minister of Great Britain. He was a chief rival of William Gladstone. In the Hall of Statues at Westminster, Disraeli's statue sits opposite Gladstone's. * William Ewart Gladstone - is a former Prime Minister of Great Britain. He is mentioned through the trilogy (see his page for more info). * Loew - was a Jewish magician who lived in the ghetto at Prague. He was responsible for creating the first golem, in order to protect the Jews from the magicians and their demons. He dies when he smashes the second golem manuscript and because of it's power, unleashed a force, killing him. * Ptolemy - was a master of Bartimaeus (see his page for more info). * Solomon - was a King of Jerusalem (see his page for more info). * Khaba - was a master of Bartimaeus. He lived during Solomon's time (see his page for more info). Category:Characters Category:Magicians